


One-Up

by ivanattempts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, MorMorMorMor, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanattempts/pseuds/ivanattempts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Might be a bit late to the party with the prompts but: Mormormorbrook omegaverse, forced pregnancy or something? That sounds really dark and angsty now. I have no arguments that either. Iloveyouthough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Up

Severin had never been the type to be outdone. Not by anyone, and  _certainly_ not by Sebastian. The rivalry they’d sported as children hadn’t disappeared as they’d grown older; if anything, it’d gotten worse.

Sebastian enlisted, so did Severin.

Sebastian quoted a kill count, Severin took on missions until he beat it.

Not everything, of course, was quite as clean cut as that. There was the matter of their mates, a pair of twins, dark-eyed boys with clever minds, one vicious, one gentle.

They  _still_ argued over who had come out on top in that.

Quite frankly, Severin didn’t  _want_ the little hellcat that Sebastian had wrangled into his bed. He was perfectly content with his kitten, and the way the man mewled for him whenever he laid hands on him. Of course, as long there was no heat approaching, that didn’t mean he wasn’t up for a little swapping and sharing with his dearest brother.

It was only by sheer luck that the two of them had wound up as Alphas, and even better luck that both the brothers they’d found had wound up Omegas-a fact that still seemed to infuriate Jim.

“I was meant to be an Alpha,” Jim would start, and the rest of them would collectively sigh.

“You were meant to  _take_ an Alpha,” Severin would pipe, making a lewd gesture that would cause Richard to blush, and earn him a slap upside the back of his head from Sebastian.

He had to admit, though, the man was good in bed.

Only out of a heat, though; God, they’d made that mistake once, the four of them all tangled together when it was much too close to the twins’ cycles for them to be doing such. Severin couldn’t remember which of them had hit it first, only remembered that the aftermath had been a hazy mess of growling and snarling as he and Sebastian fought like animals to keep the other away from their respective mate.

Still had scars from that little incident, he did. Was pretty sure they  _both_ did.

He’d gotten the upper hand, of course.

But ­ _this._ Well now, this was something they’d not even considered, hadn’t even discussed really.

When Jim’s smell had changed, Severin and Sebastian had known right off, and they’d exchanged sidelong glances.

Jim wasn’t even showing yet, but Severin had felt the stirrings of…jealousy.

That little shit had forgotten to take his birth control, and gotten knocked up.

Severin had never wanted kids, not really, not particularly. But with a pregnant Omega around, showing or not, he frequently found himself eyeing his own mate, sizing him up, running his hands along his flat stomach, and… _wanting._

\----------

Richard’s heat was coming on, and he couldn’t find his pills. It was making him anxious, and the stress was only urging his heat on faster, and he found himself listlessly tugging at his sleeves, biting his lip, until finally, he found himself calling for his mate.

“Rin?”

There was an affirmative sound from the other room, and he drifted towards it.

“Rin, have you seen my pills?”

The question didn’t draw a response, and Richard frowned, peering into doors as he went. He could smell Severin, knew he was around here somewhere…

He was standing in the door of the bedroom when he felt arms wrap around him, making him jump a little. The nose buried against his throat, along with the slow inhale made him blush, and he squirmed a bit. “Severin, ‘s not funny…Come on, help me find my pills, there’s plenty of that to come, “ he murmured, seeming a little embarrassed.

“Y’don’t need ‘em.”

The words made Richard blink, a little thrill of alarm shooting through him.

“What?”

“You don’t need them.” The words were enunciated more clearly, warm against his ear.

“D-Don’t be silly, ‘Rin, of course I do. You don’t want kids.”

“Maybe I changed my mind.”

“This is because of Sebastian, isn’t it?”

The sound of his brother’s name on his mate’s lips made him growl, and Richard brought a soothing hand up, which seemed to help the man relax a bit.

“No.”

“You’re a rotten liar.”

“Bullshit.”

“I don’t want children, Severin.”

“Why not? You love kids. You’ve got that show and everything.”

“Well, yes. That’s true. I do love kids. But I don’t want them. Not right now. And not like this.”

Severin’s hands flattened over his stomach and rubbed there slowly, which did absolutely nothing to stave off Richard’s impending heat. If anything, it only seemed to spur it on, had him flushed and trembling the slightest bit.

“Please give me my pills, Severin.”

“No.”

The denial shocked him, and he blinked. “What?”

“I said…no.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Just relax and listen to instinct, doll.”

“This isn’t just about  _instinct,_ Severin! We’re not animals!”

“Aren’t we a bit, though?”

“No! And you can’t just-you can’t just  _have_ children, it requires planning, you have to make sure you can take care of it, you have t-to…”

But Richard’s denials were getting weaker, and it was getting ever so hard to think, ever so hard to remember  _why_ going into this without his pills was such a bad idea.

“Shhh…just relax, let it happen, babe.”

“You’re an arse.”

“You love me.”

Richard huffed, but found himself turning in the man’s arms, sliding his hands up and tugging him down for a kiss. He could feel Severin smirking into it, and might have hit him for it, if there weren’t quite suddenly more pressing matters to attend to. Severin’s hands slid down, lifted him and pressed their bodies tightly together, Richard’s legs wrapping about his waist. With a few clumsy steps, they’d made it to the bed.

\---------

“Pretty sure we’re going to have twins.”

“Oh, you are so full of it.”

“No, seriously! Look at my kitten, just smell him. Pretty sure.” Severin was nodding in delight, and Richard was blushing, exasperated, crossing his arms over his stomach embarrassedly.

“You are an awful person, Severin Moran.” Severin pouted, and leaned in for a kiss. Richard reluctantly granted it to him, which had Jim making a gagging noise, and Sebastian rolling his eyes.

“Maybe, but you love me.”

“Yes, I do.”


End file.
